


Cuando los niños de Tony finalmente se conocen

by Rissem



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi Peter Parker, Canonical Character Death, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, eventually
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissem/pseuds/Rissem
Summary: — ¿Disculpa?— Preguntó, incrédulo. Definitivamente debía haber oído mal.—Tony. Lo que hizo fue estúpido.Peter observó al desconocido con la boca abierta. Ese chico estaba buscando que alguien lo golpeara, era la única explicación lógica.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Yo, metiéndome en fandoms que apenas existen en español? Por supuesto, me gusta sufrir)
> 
> Este es mi primer fic del UCM, así que me disculpo por cualquier incongruencia de la narración. Y de los errores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado.  
AU, donde todo es tal cual como terminó Endgame. La idea es que tenga un par de capítulos más y listo.
> 
> Sin más, espero que disfruten!

El día del funeral de Tony Stark había quedado grabado para siempre en la memoria de todos sus conocidos, de su familia, de todos los héroes y heroínas que habían luchado a su lado en aquella última batalla.

El cielo había estado completamente despejado, y las hojas de los árboles apenas se movían con la suave brisa. Como si el mundo le estuviese agradeciendo su sacrificio al brindarle el día más bello para que sus seres queridos se despidieran de él. Era una bonita forma de verlo. Era la forma en la que Pepper se lo había explicado a su pequeña hija esa mañana.

Pepper jamás olvidaría todos los deseos que Tony le había confiado durante esos años. Deseos para su hija, para que creciera como una niña fuerte y alegre, teniendo unos padres a los que siempre podría acudir y quienes siempre le demostrarían lo mucho que la amaban. Eso que tanta falta le había hecho a él durante su vida.

Había sido imposible no pensar en ello mientras acurrucaba a su hija entre sus brazos al escuchar el último mensaje que Tony había dejado.

¿Cómo debía seguir adelante? ¿Cómo podría cumplir todas sus promesas, todo lo que habían planeado alguna vez? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sin el amor de su vida a su lado?

Una parte de sí quería encerrarse en su cuarto, gritar y llorar como la viuda en la que acababa de convertirse. Dejar que Happy y Rhodey lidiaran con todo lo demás por el resto del día. De la semana, si era posible.

Lo único que bastó para alejar tal idea de su cabeza, fue la pequeña mano de Morgan buscando la suya mientras escondía su infantil rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Pepper inspiró profundo, luchando con las lágrimas arremolinadas en sus ojos, y dejó salir el aire en un suspiro tembloroso.

No iba a rendirse ahora. No cuando Morgan más la necesitaba.

La última sonrisa de Tony en su holograma terminó por romperle el corazón, porque jamás volvería a verlo. Jamás volvería a reír de sus comentarios sarcásticos ni sus exuberantes ocurrencias. No podría volver a chantajearlo con abrazos y besos para que dejara su laboratorio de una vez y fuese a la cama junto a ella. No volvería a sentirse segura al despertar en la mañana.

Pero al mismo tiempo, esa sonrisa le recordó lo fuerte que Tony era. Cómo siempre se había recuperado de cada adversidad en su vida, con la frente en alto, intentando hacer el bien.

_Esa es mi Pepper,_ podía oírle diciendo si cerraba los ojos por un momento.

No sabía si al día siguiente podría levantarse de la cama con la misma convicción, ni mucho menos en un mes. Pero lo intentaría. Por Tony, y por Morgan.

Porque esa era la forma en la que ambos habían querido enseñarle a su hija.

Cuando el holograma de Tony susurró _Te quiero 3000, _Rhodey supo que era un intento fallido el retener las lágrimas. Después de todo, ese era su mejor amigo, su hermano. La persona junto a la que había crecido y con quién había vivido las más locas y aterradoras aventuras.

Si pensaba en ello, no podía creer todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se habían conocido en la universidad, cuando había pensado en Tony como un niño precoz con unas ganas increíbles de ser golpeado por estudiantes mayores. Pero el tiempo le había hecho ver la persona que su amigo realmente era. Y esa persona se había convertido en alguien imprescindible para él y su vida.

Pero Tony ya no estaba.

Porque el jodido universo había estado en riesgo y por supuesto que su idiota mejor amigo sería el primero en sacrificar su vida. En el fondo de su mente, sabía que algún día iba a suceder. Aún si hubiese preferido que nunca.

Rhodey sentía frustración, impotencia y furia. Porque no había podido hacer nada más que observar cómo Iron Man daba sus últimos suspiros. Porque la mirada vacía de su hermano le había quedado grabada en la mente para siempre y sabía que sería protagonista de sus pesadillas por tiempo indefinido. Estaba furioso, porque si hubiesen tenido un maldito minuto más para pensar las cosas, quizás todo habría sido diferente.

El problema era que ya nunca podría saberlo. De la muerte no había vuelta atrás, no esta vez.

Debería aprender a vivir nuevamente, aún si el dolor de su corazón le recordara cada día gracias a quién seguía latiendo.

Cuando todos los espectadores del último mensaje de Tony Stark salieron de la cabaña, fueron recibidos con el respetuoso silencio y las miradas acongojadas de quienes esperaban afuera. Algunas más dolidas que otras, sin duda, pero todos compartían ese sentimiento tan devastador. El de haber perdido un compañero, a un buen hombre. A un héroe.

Happy se obligó a mantener la vista hacia el lago y mantenerse firme sobre sus pies. Si él se derrumbaba, Pepper y Rhodey no tendrían a nadie en quien apoyarse. Observar las flores mientras se alejaban en las calmas aguas, con un nudo en la garganta, era todo lo que podía hacer. Ese era el adiós a su jefe y mejor amigo.

El alivio de haber vuelto a la vida le había durado apenas un par de horas, hasta que las noticias habían llegado a sus oídos. Y, si era sincero, escucharlas había sido más doloroso que el hecho de haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra por los últimos cinco años.

Un suave sollozo llamó su atención hacia la niña que abrazaba las piernas de Pepper como si temiera caer al agua.

Morgan, le habían dicho. La hija que Tony y Pepper habían concebido luego de _al fin_ haberse casado como él tanto había anhelado.

Desde el primer momento pudo ver todas las similitudes físicas de la pequeña con respecto a su padre. Con curiosidad se preguntaba si su carácter sería más parecido al de Pepper y, si se permitía divagar un segundo más, sabía que le causaría mucha gracia que la niña resultase ser una mini Tony o mini Pepper en potencia. Ya quería descubrirlo.

Porque eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese día. A Pepper y Morgan jamás les ocurriría nada malo mientras él estuviera con vida y pudiese evitarlo.

Él estaría allí en cada cumpleaños, en cada recital o cada partido o cada feria de ciencia de la que Morgan participara. Y se aseguraría con su vida de que esa niña creciera feliz y segura.

Cuando el antiguo reactor de Tony ya no era visible por ninguno de ellos, Pepper tomó a Morgan entre sus brazos y se volteó para enfrentar por primera vez al resto de los participantes. Rhodey puso una mano en su hombro al caminar y Happy les siguió detrás.

Allí fue cuando lo notó por primera vez y su estómago dio un vuelco muy poco agradable.

El chico Parker estaba a sólo un par de metros de ellos, acompañado de su tía. Era lógico que estuviera ahí, teniendo en cuenta la estrecha relación que Tony y él habían desarrollado. Es decir, hasta Barnes estaba presente, mostrando sus respetos, y su historial con Tony era realmente complicado.

Lo que le hizo tragar saliva fue la expresión en los ojos del chico.

Peter seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, haciendo caso omiso a las dulces palabras que May susurraba a su lado. Sus ojos se veían irritados y rojos, evidencia de las lágrimas que había derramado vaya a saber uno por cuánto tiempo. Su piel era pálida, casi enferma.

Lo peor era la desolación que mostraba en sus irises. Era como ver a un niño pequeño al que acababan de abandonar en la calle; perdido y herido. Profundamente herido.

Happy se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás Pepper y Morgan no eran las únicas que iban a necesitarlo. Quizás había subestimado los sentimientos de paternidad que el chico había despertado en Tony.

Con un poco de culpa, devolvió su mirada hacia la espalda de Pepper. Ver a Peter en ese momento le lastimaba. Le hacía olvidar toda su fuerza para superar la situación. Estaba seguro de que en unos días podría pensar en su amigo y no querer llorar por el resto del día. Entonces buscaría al chico. Esperaba poder hacerlo.

En los siguientes minutos Pepper aceptó condolencias y abrazos de todos aquellos que habían conocido a Tony. Muchos le dieron las gracias, y aunque no entendía por qué ella merecía tal cosa, había asentido con una triste y pequeña sonrisa. Morgan no había dejado de ocultar su rostro en su cuello en ningún momento.

Pronto el cielo azul se fue tiñendo de naranja y luego de violeta, mientras la noche se acercaba. La mayoría de las personas se habían marchado a casa, o al menos eso suponía. Algunos se habían quedado un rato más.

Así que cuando la noche cayó, Pepper dejó a una dormida Morgan sobre su cama con la silenciosa promesa de volver a su lado lo más pronto posible.

Cuando bajó al salón, por primera vez prestó atención a quienes había permanecido todo el día junto a ella. Rhodey, junto a Sam y Happy, estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos y un vaso frente a él en la mesita. Pepper sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era acercarse y hablar y con él.

Parados junto a la mesa de la cocina pudo ver a Bruce, o a Hulk mejor dicho, hablando rápidamente y por lo bajo con Thor, quien parecía prestarle toda su atención. Sobre una de las sillas vio una chaqueta olvidada de uno de los hijos de Clint, no recordaba cuál exactamente pero sabía que debía guardarla. La familia Barton se había marchado hacía poco menos de una hora, con el dolor de la pérdida de Natasha aún presente en sus ojos.

Si le preguntaban, Pepper no recordaba cuando el resto se había marchado. Ni siquiera recordaba a Steve y su cálida voz al despedirse, o el respetuoso saludo de T’Challa ni la culpable mirada de Stephen Strange al desaparecer por uno de sus portales.

Luego de colgar la chaqueta olvidada en uno de los armarios, su mirada cayó sobre un chico al que no le había prestado atención en todo el día. Y la invadió el sentimiento de culpa, por que Tony había amado a su hija con todo su ser pero nunca había olvidado a los dos muchachos que había perdido con el primer chasquido.

Aclarándose la garganta, se acercó a él.

— Harley…— Le llamó con un suave tono, sintiéndose extraña por volver a usar su voz luego de tantas horas en silencio.

El chico de inmediato se levantó del sofá donde estaba y acortó la distancia hasta ella. Pepper se permitió apreciar los cambios en él desde la última vez que lo había visto. Tony solía mantenerse en contacto con él, antes de que también desapareciera hacía cinco años, pero más que nada a través del teléfono y video-llamadas. Aún así, sabía que su esposo se había encargado siempre de que a la familia Keener no le faltase nada.

Harley se paró frente a ella con una mueca incómoda, como si estuviera inseguro de qué debía decirle. Finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

— Estoy seguro de que tú decoraste este lugar, el gusto de Tony no era _tan_ bueno.

Cuando su cerebro pudo asimilar las palabras, Pepper no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que escapó de sus labios. Era la primera vez que reía en días, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al notarlo.

La sonrisa de Harley se transformó en algo mucho más suave, como si quisiera decirle que entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

— Digamos que yo decoré la mayor parte del lugar, sí…— Comentó, dando una mirada distraída al salón— Pero te sorprendería lo mucho que aprendió de mí en estos cinco años.

Harley asintió a sus palabras y agrandó su sonrisa.

— ¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche? Lamento no haberte presentado a Morgan antes, la verdad es que no te había visto hasta este momento, lo siento.

—Pepper, no tienes por qué disculparte — Le aseguró el chico, negando con la cabeza— Y no planeo quedarme, pero gracias. Vine en mi auto y de hecho ya debería estar volviendo a casa antes de que Abbie venga en persona a buscarme.

Harley se ahorró el comentario de lo extraño que era que su hermanita ahora tuviera prácticamente su edad, pues ella no desapareció como él. También prefirió no hablar sobre el hecho de que su madre ya no andaba por alrededor.

Debía volver rápido a casa porque ahora estaba preocupándose por dejar esperando a su hermana.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella en estos años, por cierto— Le dijo, con un poco de vergüenza. Cuando Tony había descubierto que él había desaparecido pero su madre y hermana no, las había ayudado como había podido. Era gracias a él que Abbie aún tenía un techo sobre su cabeza.

— Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

Harley y Pepper se mantuvieron la mirada por un momento, sabiendo a la perfección en quién estaban pensando ambos.

— ¿Sigue allí?

El comentario hecho por Happy llamó la atención de ambos. El hombre estaba de brazos cruzados frente a uno de los ventanales de la cabaña, uno de los que daban hacia el lago. La expresión de su rostro era extraña, como si estuviese a punto de llorar de frustración.

— ¿Happy? ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Pepper acercándose a él. Harley la siguió pero se quedó un poco más rezagado.

Happy la miró inseguro por un momento de si debía contarle o no, pero luego dejó salir un suspiro de resignación. Se hizo a un lado y señaló hacia afuera, para que Pepper siguiera la dirección de su mirada.

Sobre la orilla del lago, donde ella misma había estado parada varias horas antes, había una figurada sentada, tan encogida sobre sí misma que apenas era visible que se trataba de una persona.

Pepper entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descifrar de quién se trataba hasta que la realización le hizo contener el aliento.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí?

— No se ha movido desde que entramos.

Pepper suspiró con los ojos cerrados, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Moría por volver junto a Morgan pero sabía a la perfección que no podía dejar sola a esa otra persona.

Porque Peter llevaba horas sentado a la orilla del lago, en el mismo lugar donde habían dado su último saludo a Tony. Recordaba vagamente que May se había marchado a casa hacía tiempo, con la promesa de que Happy llevaría a Peter personalmente. Pero nadie había podido moverlo de ese lugar en todo el día.

Preocupada por lo que estuviera pasando por la mente del chico, se convenció de ignorar el cansancio e ir hasta él.

— ¿Puedo intentarlo yo?

La pregunta de Harley la tomó por sorpresa. El chico estaba detrás de ellos pero alcanzaba a ver a Peter a la perfección. Su expresión era neutra, así que no podía descifrar en qué estaba pensando.

¿Harley y Peter nunca se habían conocido, no? Estaba segura de que Tony no se habría callado al respecto si tal cosa hubiese sucedido.

Lo miró confundida, incapaz de ver cómo Harley podría ayudarlo. Entendiendo su preocupación, Harley llevó una mano hasta su nuca y desvió la mirada al decir lo siguiente.

— Creo que puedo entender un poco de lo que está sintiendo en este momento. Si ese chico es el Peter del que Tony tanto me habló, estoy seguro de eso.

Luego de compartir una mirada con Happy, Pepper asintió. Algo de razón Harley tenía. Ambos habían sido muy especiales para Tony, aún si fuese a sus diferentes maneras.

Happy posó una mano en su hombro mientras ambos observaron al chico salir de la cabaña y dirigirse hacia el lago. La primera vez que esos dos iban a interactuar y era justo cuando Tony no podía estar presente para ello.

**.o.**

Peter había descubierto que no podía mantener los ojos cerrados por mucho tiempo y que tampoco podía dormir con tranquilidad si la luz de la habitación estaba apagada. Consecuencias de haberse reducido a cenizas en un planeta desconocido luego de pelear con un alienígena, suponía.

Podía manejarlo.

Así como podía soportar las pesadillas, la sensación de falta de aire cada vez que despertaba y el temor de ir a dormir por si no tenía la oportunidad de volver a despertar. Ni siquiera luego de que un edificio se cayera sobre él había lidiado con efectos tan intensos.

Pero podía con ello. Costaba, muchísimo. Pero lo superaría.

Lo que no estaba seguro de poder superar alguna vez en su vida, era ese vacío que sentía en su pecho como si alguien le hubiese arrancado el corazón de su lugar.

Peter estaba agradecido, definitivamente, de que él y May hubiesen podido volver a la vida. De saber que aún tenía un futuro y que su tía, Ned, MJ y sus demás amigos de la escuela, también. Cosas como esa jamás se repetían. No algo que nunca debió ocurrir en primer lugar.

Pero _dolía_. Demasiado.

Ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar pero la tristeza no le dejaba ni siquiera levantarse de su lugar junto al lago, como si temiera olvidar a Tony apenas diera un paso lejos de allí. Algo que sabía era imposible, él jamás iba a olvidarlo.

Tony había sido un padre para él y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo. Ese último abrazo que habían compartido en medio de la batalla aún podía sentirlo, como una sensación fantasma. Lo odiaba.

Pero daría lo que fuera por volver a ese momento.

Al pensar en ello, sintió como su garganta se cerraba una vez más. Aunque sabía que era su mente jugando con él, nuevamente no podía respirar. Así había pasado todo el día, saliendo y entrando de esos pequeños episodios de sofoco.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, deseando dejar de extrañar, dejar de anhelar, dejar de _sentir_.

—Tony era un idiota.

Peter levantó la cabeza casi tan rápido como la sensación de furia recorrió su cuerpo. Un chico que jamás había visto en su vida acababa de sentarse a su lado, una rodilla flexionada y la otra extendida, como si estuviese en todo su derecho de estar allí.

Vagamente se dijo que debía haber estado realmente absorto si su sentido arácnido no le advirtió de alguien acercándose.

— ¿Disculpa?— Preguntó, incrédulo. Definitivamente debía haber oído mal.

—Tony. Lo que hizo fue estúpido.

Peter observó al desconocido con la boca abierta. Ese chico estaba buscando que alguien lo golpeara, era la única explicación lógica.

Harley tomó su silencio como un buen signo.

— Vamos, ¿qué sentido tiene salvar al universo y traer a todos de vuelta si de todas formas vas a morir?— Se sentó derecho en su lugar, mientras cubría parcialmente su boca con ambas manos — ¡Tu plan fue estúpido, ¿me oíste!?

— ¡Oye!— Le gritó Peter, totalmente indignado. Harley lo miró con una ceja alzada— ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

Harley le vio mirar hacia la cabaña, como si estuviese asustado de que alguien lo hubiese oído.

— Mira, no tengo idea de quién eres pero —Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con una fiera expresión— No te atrevas a decir esas cosas. No cuando su familia está allí adentro, aún llorando por él.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás llorando aquí y no allá adentro también?

La pregunta pareció tomar a Peter por sorpresa. Al no saber qué responder, desvió la mirada hacia el lago nuevamente.

— Trabajaba con él, no soy parte de su familia…— Murmuró, como si él mismo estuviese inseguro de tal cosa.

Harley sólo hizo un sonido con la boca, como si estuviese sopesando sus palabras. El silencio los envolvió.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?— Le preguntó Peter de mala gana, evidentemente aún molesto.

—Harley Keener. Un viejo amigo de Tony.

Sin poder evitarlo, Peter lo miró de reojo observándolo de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

— No eres tan viejo.

Harley se rió.

Peter sintió sus mejillas un poco más calientes.

— No lo soy. Cumpliré dieciocho el mes que viene… creo. Esto de los cinco años me tiene confundido aún.

— ¿Tu también…?— Peter dejó la pregunta en el aire, sabiendo que no hacía falta aclarar a qué se refería. Harley solo asintió como respuesta.

— Lo que dije recién, lo sostengo.

— ¿Qué?

— Tony fue un idiota. Estoy seguro de que había alguna otra forma de ganar que no fuera él sacrificándose. Pero, todos sabemos que siempre tuvo este complejo de héroe sin sentido de preservación así que tampoco puedo decir que me sorpren—

Tragándose el resto de sus palabras, Harley se encontró con los furiosos ojos de Peter a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mientras lo tomaba con más fuerza de la esperada del cuello de su camisa. Al hablar, su voz era helada.

— No dejaré que termines de hablar esas idioteces. Tony es un héroe. Me salvó a mí, a todas las personas de este mundo e incluso a ti. Lo hizo porque era lo correcto y la única opción en ese momento. Así que guarda un poco de respeto por la persona más preciada en la vida de muchos. Idiota.

Peter le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más, como si lo estuviese retando a que siguiera diciendo tonterías. Al ver la mirada seria de Harley, bufó y lo soltó. Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, con la vista al frente.

Harley volvió en sí cuando escuchó un débil sollozo a su lado. Con un pesado suspiro y deseando internamente porque no estuviese a punto de ganarse un buen golpe en el rostro, puso su mano sobre el hombre más cercano de Peter.

— Si sabes todo eso ¿por qué sigues obligándote a sufrir aquí?— Le dijo en un tono más suave de lo que había estado usando— ¿Por qué te confinas a llorarlo aquí solo, cuando allá adentro hay un puñado de personas que están esperando a que entres? Pepper lleva días sin dormir pero aún así estaba a punto de venir a buscarte ella misma.

Peter se permitió sentir un poco de pena ante lo dicho, además de mirarlo con sorpresa. No esperaba para nada lo que acababa de decirle. La mirada de Harley era intensa sobre él pero el vacío en su pecho lo era aún más.

Volvió a encogerse sobre sí mismo.

— No merezco que ella se preocupe por mí…—Murmuró.

— ¿Por qué no?

_Dios_, dolía pensar en ello y dolía el doble tratar de decirlo. ¿Quién era este chico que apenas llevaba dos minutos hablándole pero ya le exigía saber sus mayores remordimientos? Era ridículo que pidiera tanta confianza de repente.

A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar responderle.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus brazos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, como si eso fuese a impedir que sus palabras salieran de su boca.

— Porque no fui suficiente.

Miró nuevamente hacia el lago, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y le costaba respirar.

— No pude ayudarlo y sólo me quedé ahí, viéndolo usar las piedras. Sé que no soy tan fuerte como Hulk o el Cap, pero podría haber hecho _algo. _No lo sé. Ahora Pepper y Morgan están solas y yo—

Su voz se entrecortó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente. Odiaba sentirse así porque sabía que Tony se enojaría con él si pudiera. Pero ese era el tema. Tony no podía enojarse, porque no estaba allí, porque estaba muerto y teniendo sus habilidades gran parte de eso había sido _su _culpa, estaba seguro de ello. Por eso no merecía que Happy, Rhodey o Pepper se preocuparan por él. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Morgan a la cara sin querer llorar.

Entonces, un par de fuertes brazos rodearon sus hombros y una de las manos atrajo su cabeza hacia el hombro del chico junto a él. Tuvo la intención de oponerse en un primer momento pero la piel de Harley resultó ser increíblemente cálida y su aroma a ropa limpia lo desconcertó.

— Decirte que nada de eso fue tu culpa no te va a ayudar en este momento. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que no estás solo, Peter. Tony siempre me habló de ti y por lo que sé, tú mereces que las personas se preocupen por ti ¿entiendes? Acabo de conocerte y ya me preocupo por ti. Así que por favor, no desprecies los sentimientos de los demás. No desprecies la nueva oportunidad por la que todos lucharon. Por la que él venció.

El lago estaba silencioso, pero toda la vida a su alrededor no. Podía percibir el sonido de los grillos y el de un sinfín de animales e insectos no definidos, ocultos en sus lugares seguros. Incluso podía ver un grupo de luciérnagas a unos cuantos metros.

La luna sobre ellos brillaba con intensidad y distraídamente se preguntó cuántos eclipses se había perdido en ese tiempo.

Todo tenía vida. Y la mitad de esa vida había sido devuelta por su mentor.

Peter no se sentía mejor por las palabras de Harley, pero sentía que podía llegar a hacerlo. Con el tiempo.

Con ello en mente, una de sus manos se aferró a la camisa del chico y volvió a sollozar. No tenía forma de saber si sería la última vez pero, a diferencia del resto del día, se permitiría ser consolado por un cálido abrazo y suaves caricias en su cabello.

**.o.**

Peter despertó a la mañana siguiente, cómodamente oculto bajo las sábanas de una cama que no era la suya y en un cuarto que no era el suyo. Desorientado, se sentó con rapidez. Lo primero que notó fue que aun llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior. Lo segundo que notó, fue a una pequeña figura parada en su puerta.

Morgan lo miraba con ojos curiosos, aún vestida en su pijama y con un peluche de Iron Man bajo sus brazos.

Peter pestañeó exageradamente tratando de apartar la confusión de su mente. Debía seguir en la cabaña del lago y probablemente se había quedado dormido en algún momento de su conversación con Harley.

Al recordarlo, sintió las mejillas calientes. Se había quedado dormido en medio de un abrazo con otro chico. Y dicho chico probablemente lo había llevado hacia la casa. Su vergüenza era inmensurable.

—Mamá dijo que viniera a despertarte para desayunar— La niña lo miró, aferrándose con más fuerza al peluche— ¿Estás despierto?

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo adorable que era.

— Lo estoy. Eres Morgan ¿verdad?

La niña asintió con vehemencia.

—Es un placer conocerte, Morgan.

— ¿Tú eres Peter?— Le preguntó ella, tomándolo por sorpresa. Supuso que Pepper le había dicho quien era. Asintió como respuesta y la tímida sonrisa de Morgan se agrandó con más confianza— Lo sabía. Papá tiene muchas fotos de ti.

Peter sintió cómo se quedaba sin voz ante la revelación.

— ¡Tienes que bajar a desayunar antes de que Happy se termine los waffles!— Fue lo último que la niña le dijo antes de correr hacia las escaleras, sin darle oportunidad a responder nada.

Pasándose una mano sobre la cara, se obligó a calmarse. Era un nuevo día y tenía que llevarlo adelante. Debía ser fuerte por Morgan y los demás. May debía estar muy preocupada por él.

Con rapidez se giró hacia la mesita de noche para tomar su teléfono y llamar a su tía, así podía asegurarle de que estaba bien y volvería a casa luego de desayunar.

Cuando tomó el aparato, uno nuevo que había conseguido un par de días atrás, notó al encender la pantalla que la aplicación para guardar notas estaba abierta y había una nueva. Era fácil saberlo porque él no la había utilizado aún.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al leerla y bufó sólo para ocultar la sonrisa que quiso aparecer en sus labios.

_Primero que nada, vaya que pesas más de lo que pareces. No es que me queje._

_Segundo, sí, me tomé la libertad de usar tu teléfono, perdóname la vida._

_Tercero, aquí estaré si necesitas hablar con alguien. Los niños de Tony deberían permanecer unidos ¿no crees, Spidey? _

_(Sí, eso también lo sé)_

_Escríbeme si quieres :)_

Luego de guardar el número que Harley le había dejado escrito debajo de ese mensaje, se apresuró a vestirse para bajar a la cocina. No estaba seguro de qué tipo de conexión habían formado él y Harley la noche anterior, pero no se sentía como algo que fuese cosa del momento ni algo que debiese ignorar.

Probablemente Tony sería feliz si ellos pudiesen llevarse bien y ser amigos.

No era una mala idea ¿verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Peter tiene problemas para seguir adelante, las personas a su alrededor no pueden evitar preocuparse.   
Harley sigue esperando un mensaje que nunca llegó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta parte me tomo ciertas libertades, como la fecha de cumpleaños de Morgan, la cual trato con una vaguedad increíblemente obvia.
> 
> Gracias por leer!

Antes de que Peter realmente lo notara, los días comenzaron a pasar y rápidamente se convirtieron en semanas. En todo ese tiempo, un adormecimiento general se instaló en él; nada parecía muy importante y, mientras el mundo salía del shock tras haber recuperado a la mitad de la población de forma repentina, Peter se mantenía al margen. Observando desde afuera.

El mundo en sí era un caos una vez más, una situación bastante recurrente en los últimos años. Pero esta vez un sentimiento reconfortante la acompañaba. Aquel día, miles y miles de personas habían llorado y luego habían festejado por las calles cuando sus seres queridos habían reaparecido por arte de magia. Por supuesto, algunos se habían encontrado en conflictos y situaciones complicadas; principalmente aquellos que habían logrado reponerse y seguir con sus vidas.

Todo eso mientras aquellos traídos de vuelta observaban este nuevo mundo en absoluta confusión y sin terminar de creerlo.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Peter había tenido suerte. Su tía May, su mejor amigo Ned e incluso MJ y muchos de sus compañeros habían desaparecido con el primer chasquido, como él. No se imaginaba viviendo en una realidad donde no pudiese estar en la misma línea que ellos.

El problema era que no podía terminar de aceptar que ahora vivía en una Tierra que apenas terminaba de llorar la pérdida de algunos de sus mejores protectores. Iron Man. Capitán América. Black Widow.

Un mundo donde Tony Stark ya no realizaba increíbles invenciones para mejorarlo, y donde ya no podía ser el héroe favorito de todos. En su lugar, cada día aparecían centenares de calles y murales con su rostro; homenajes con flores e imágenes que la gente dejaba, intentando mostrar algo de su gratitud.

Dolía.

A veces le costaba caminar por la calle y no sentir ese agujero que ahora llevaba en su pecho y en su alma.

Casi dos meses después de haber vuelto, él y May habían conseguido un nuevo departamento en el mismo barrio de Queens. Su tía había recuperado su trabajo y él y Ned ya llevaban un par de semanas de haber regresado a la escuela. El mundo volvía a retomar su curso. No más vehículos y edificios abandonados, no más calles fantasmas. Todo volvía a ser igual que antes y al mismo tiempo todo era diferente.

Spider-Man había tardado casi dos semanas en retomar sus actividades de vigilante. El traje de Iron Spider guardado en su habitación, sin duda tardaría mucho tiempo en ver nuevamente la luz del sol. No podía usarlo sin que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Era demasiado pronto.

May, a pesar de establecer demasiadas reglas y de hacerle prometer miles de veces que se cuidaría, le había apoyado. Debía admitir que ya no tener que mentirle ni ocultarle cosas a su tía era un gran descanso para su conciencia.

El vigilante se ocupaba por ahora de cosas menores, como había sido alguna vez su idea inicial. Robos, riñas en medio de la calle, accidentes y ese tipo de cosas. Para su sorpresa, gran parte de los oficiales de policía le habían saludado con alivio aquella primera tarde de patrullaje. Le habían extrañado, dijo uno de ellos.

Era difícil de asimilar, porque para Peter habían sido solo unos cuantos días. Aún así, había agradecido el sentimiento.

Luego de la noche que había pasado en la casa del lago, Peter había desayunado esa mañana con Pepper y Morgan. La mujer le había contado entonces que estaba sopesando la idea de volver a la ciudad, para estar cerca de Stark Industries pero sin dejar de tener tiempo para su hija. Y por el momento, conservaría la casa. Su corazón no le permitiría separarse de ella para siempre; la presencia de Tony era evidente en cada rincón. También le había dicho que podía usar el laboratorio si alguna vez lo necesitaba, pero Peter no había aceptado ni declinado el ofrecimiento.

Desde entonces, no había vuelto a saber de ellas. Happy le escribía constantemente para saber de él pero tampoco había ido a visitarlo. No le molestaba pues sabía que las cosas en SI estaban bastante revueltas.

Y tampoco había vuelto a oír de los Vengadores, aunque debía admitir que de hecho prefería evadir tal cosa. No quería tener nada que ver con ellos por el momento. Tony le había nombrado un miembro oficial pero dudaba mucho que alguien más supiera sobre ello. May y él habían decidido que por ahora se mantendría con un perfil bajo.

(Su constante ansiedad y el cosquilleo en sus manos que no le permitían quedarse quieto parecían diferir con la idea).

Pero esta vez pensaba cumplir su palabra.

Por eso mismo, esa tarde se había sentado a la orilla de la terraza de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, observando frente a él cómo el sol se perdía en el horizonte. El cielo anaranjado le recordaba levemente a un planeta lejano donde había sido reducido a cenizas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se obligó a detener esa línea de pensamientos porque siempre terminaban en un mal lugar.

Luego de darle un mordisco al sándwich extra que May le había preparado para el almuerzo, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo oculto de su traje y revisó sus mensajes.

Ned le había enviado un par de memes y un video que aún no se descargaba. El chat grupal del equipo de decatlón académico tenía mensajes de MJ que básicamente contenían información sobre los horarios para los nuevos integrantes. Mientras los veía, un nuevo mensaje de Happy llegó a su bandeja. Rodando los ojos, optó por ignorarlo.

Peter le tenía gran cariño al hombre pero en los últimos días se había vuelto ridículo, como si de repente no tuviera nada más que hacer que preocuparse por Peter y sus actividades. Antes de guardar el teléfono, se permitió entrar a la lista de sus contactos y observar con demasiada intensidad aquel número que había guardado hacía casi dos meses.

Harley Keener era un chico extraño.

Primero, parecía haber buscado pelea con él a propósito y luego le había consolado como si lo conociese de toda la vida y se preocupara genuinamente por él.

Después de escuchar una breve explicación sobre quién era Harley, por parte de Pepper, Peter había decidido que quizás no se trataba sólo de un idiota que se había colado al funeral de Tony. Harley y él habían tenido una conexión que, en esencia, era muy similar a la que él mismo había tenido con Tony. Aunque Pepper se había reído al escucharlo, asegurándole que Harley había visto más en Tony a un buen amigo que a un padre o mentor, como Peter. (Había tratado de suprimir su sonrojo, con muy poco éxito, al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era leerlo).

Desde entonces, el número había permanecido sin usar. Nunca tenía una buena razón o una excusa para hacerlo. Él y Harley no eran amigos. Aún si el chico le había asegurado que podía escribirle cuando quisiera, algo en él no le permitía hacerlo. Quizás era la vergüenza de ser consciente de que Harley lo había no sólo visto en su peor momento, sino que lo había acarreado hasta una de las habitaciones luego de quedarse dormido en sus brazos. _Quizás._

Un ahogado grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y terminando el sándwich de un bocado se apresuró a dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía. Un desolado callejón a pocas calles de allí.

Cuando llegó, vio como una chica que no podía tener más de quince años forcejeaba con un hombre desarreglado que intentaba quitarle su mochila. Parecía ser un simple adicto de la calle que buscaba insumos para mantener su adicción. Peter no tardó ni un minuto en alejarlo de la chica y pegarlo a la pared.

— Lo siento amigo pero alguien tiene que decirlo, no creo que el rosa sea tu color— Le dijo mientras recogía la mochila que había caído al suelo ante su intervención. Ignorando los quejidos del hombre se giró hacia la chica para devolvérsela.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta al verla. Sus ojos claros lo miraron con terror y notó un leve temblor en ella cuando se abrazó a sí misma. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Peter se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

Tardó unos segundos pero finalmente la chica negó con la cabeza ante sus preguntas y pareció aliviarse un poco al escucharlo. Se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello antes de hablar.

— Estoy bien. Es sólo que realmente me asusté por un momento…

Sí, definitivamente no debía tener más de quince años. Y tenía un acento que le resultaba familiar pero no identificaba de donde.

— ¿Quieres que espere contigo a la policía? ¿O que llame a alguien?— Ofreció Peter, determinado a confortarla de la forma que fuese posible. Ella volvió a negar.

— Pensé en tomar un atajo desde la casa de mi amiga hasta mi casa, pero resultó ser muy mala idea. Vivo a una calle de aquí, estaré bien.

Quizás Peter se había vuelto más maduro en el último tiempo o quizás sabía leer un poco mejor a la gente pero era evidente que la chica no estaba bien. Se veía bastante alterada, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por ocultarlo. Peter suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te acompaño a casa, quieres? De todas formas la policía vendrá a buscarlo y después los alcanzaré para explicarles lo sucedido.

La rubia dudó un poco pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y le mostró una tímida sonrisa. Unos minutos después de que Peter se asegurara que el hombre no iba a escapar, ambos salieron del callejón. La chica guiando el camino, con la mochila aferrada entre sus manos.

Peter sabía que debía decirle algo para terminar de calmarla pero realmente no se le ocurría qué decir.

— Acabo de darme cuenta de que no te agradecí— Dijo ella, buscando su mirada. Tras la máscara, Peter sonrió— Gracias por ayudarme. Aquí llevo libros de la escuela y la computadora vieja de mi hermano. Si la hubiese perdido no me lo habría perdonado nunca a mí misma.

Peter puso una mano en su hombro e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia ella.

— Estoy seguro de que tu hermano estará feliz de que nada te haya ocurrido a ti. Lo de la computadora será un bonus. Y de nada, por cierto. Es mi trabajo.

La chica le sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en la noche y Peter se sintió aliviado. Ella estaría bien.

— ¿Abbie?

Una voz masculina llamó su atención y ambos se giraron. Un chico caminaba hacia ellos con prisa, teléfono y llaves en la mano. Peter abrió graciosamente los ojos al reconocerlo.

— ¡Harley!— Exclamó la chica, o Abbie mejor dicho, antes de salir corriendo hacia su hermano y abrazarlo con fuerza. Harley respondió al abrazo con una mano y después de asegurarse que su hermana estaba bien, levantó la vista hacia Peter. Pero no dijo nada.

Abbie le explicó lo sucedido con el rostro oculto en su pecho. Peter habría estado sorprendido de la capacidad de Harley para entenderle sin problema, pero no lograba salir de su estupefacción.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que se encontrara con el chico de esa forma? En general no creía en las coincidencias pero no había otra palabra que lo explicara.

Cuando su hermana finalmente lo dejó ir, Harley la tomó de una mano y se acercó a Peter, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar. Frente a él, extendió su mano libre.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita. No sabría qué hacer si algo le sucediese.

La seriedad le quedaba bien. Y la forma protectora en la que se movía junto a Abbie le quedaba aún mejor. Peter agradeció su máscara en silencio, porque sabía que estaba sonrojándose en ese momento.

—Como le decía a Abbie, es mi trabajo. Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo— Le respondió tratando de mantener su voz mientras aceptaba la mano ofrecida. El agarre de Harley fue firme y una sonrisita apareció en su rostro, como si estuviese riéndose de un chiste interno. Peter no estaba seguro de cómo interpretarlo.

Notando que ambos estaban alargando el apretón de manos más tiempo del necesario, Peter retiró su brazo al mismo tiempo que desviaba la vista y se aclaraba la voz. Abbie levantó una ceja ante su comportamiento.

—Si ya estás mejor, será mejor que me retire— Dijo, observando a la chica a los ojos para asegurarse por completo de que ya estaba bien.

Abbie se había calmado notablemente y su sonrisa era mucho más sincera ahora que la mano de su hermano sostenía la suya de forma protectora. Extrañamente, Peter sintió un pequeño anhelo por ver a Morgan en ese momento.

Abbie asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Peter suspiró de alivio al no recibir más agradecimientos, pero cuando dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del par, Harley dio uno para acercarse a él deteniéndose en medio de la acción.

Peter lo observó confundido; Harley pareció arrepentirse de lo que fuese que iba a decirle, mordiéndose el labio inferior en su lugar. Finalmente, relajó los hombros y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa muy similar a la de Abbie.

—Cuídate, Spider-Man.

Sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, Peter asintió y luego se alejó lo más rápido posible balanceándose entre los edificios. Su corazón latiendo un poco más acelerado de lo normal, según Karen le informaba.

Sólo estaba cansado, le dijo.

Ninguno de los dos creyó tal excusa.

**.o.**

Cuando llegó a casa, para su sorpresa, Happy estaba cómodamente instalado en el sofá de la sala con una humeante taza de café en sus manos. Podía escuchar a May en la cocina, retirando una bandeja del horno, lo cual nunca era una buena señal. Debía ocultarse en su habitación antes de que su tía intentara hacerle probar cualquier nuevo tipo de galletas que hubiera horneado.

—Hey, Pete. Imaginé que ya estabas por regresar a casa.

Ignorando la sorpresa de que el hombre estuviera sentado tan tranquilamente en su casa, se acercó para devolver el saludo mientras se sacaba la máscara de su traje. El tema de la familiaridad con la que él y May estaban tratándose últimamente era bastante desconcertante, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en ello en ese momento.

—Happy ¿cómo estás?— Preguntó, intentando sonar lo más sincero posible. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Vivo, creo. Quizás el trabajo cambie eso bastante pronto.

Peter sonrió de lado ante sus palabras.

— ¡Hey Peter, ya volviste!— Dijo May alegremente mientras entraba a la sala con, como había supuesto, una bandeja con galletas recién horneadas —Justo a tiempo para probar mi nueva receta. Happy probó un poco de la mezcla y dijo que estaba deliciosa.

Los ojos de Peter encontraron los del hombre y pudo ver en ellos la clara mentira que le había dicho a la mujer. Al menos había intentado no herir sus sentimientos, podía entenderlo. Antes de que pudiera pensar con rapidez en alguna excusa, Happy pareció recordar algo y llevó una de sus manos a uno de sus bolsillos con rapidez.

—Casi lo olvido. Vine para entregarte algo de suma importancia.

Ante sus palabras, Peter se enderezó en su lugar. ¿Una nueva amenaza? ¿Alguien estaba en peligro? ¿Los Vengadores le necesitaban? Antes de que su mente pudiese entrar en esa espiral de ansiedad y preocupación, Happy le tendió un simple rectángulo de papel.

Al notar lo que era, Peter pestañeó un par de veces sin atreverse a sostenerlo.

Happy suspiró pero no retiró su mano.

— Ella realmente quiere que vayas. No ha dejado de preguntar por ti ¿sabes? Pepper me dijo que no había podido contactarse contigo.

Peter sintió cómo su garganta se cerraba de repente mientras las náuseas aparecían de la nada. Con mucho pesar, tomó el papel entre sus dedos pero no se atrevió a leerlo. Con la vista hacia sus pies, se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza y a declinar luego el ofrecimiento de té de parte de su tía. Sin alguna excusa válida, se dirigió hacia su habitación, ignorando las miradas de preocupación de los mayores.

Al entrar, se sentó bruscamente en su cama y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, tirando levemente de su cabello al retirarlas.

El silenció inundó el lugar. No estaba hiperventilando, lo cual era un gran avance a comparación de hacía dos semanas cuando el mínimo recuerdo de Tony le dejaba afectado por el resto del día. Pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

La única forma que Peter había encontrado para seguir adelante, había sido ignorando por completo sus sentimientos y las emociones que le despertaban cada imagen, cada pequeño homenaje que se cruzaba día a día hacia su fallecido mentor. Había intentado seguir adelante con su vida, tratando de olvidar gran parte de la que ya había vivido.

Era obvio que había recibido esos mensajes y aquella única llamada de Pepper Potts. Y claramente la había ignorado, aunque no sin remordimiento. Simplemente no estaba listo.

Con un suspiro, levantó el pequeño papel que había caído al suelo frente a él. Era una simple tarjeta de color crema con un arcoíris en colores pastel de fondo. Una invitación de cumpleaños. El mensaje no tenía nada más que una fecha, un horario y una dirección. Nada de globos, dibujos ni signos de exclamación.

Al dorso, notó, un pequeño mensaje escrito a mano.

_Será una muy pequeña reunión con nada más que un pastel_

_Pero Morgan insiste en que su amigo Peter tiene que venir._

_Piénsalo ¿sí?_

_-PPS._

Esa noche Peter no pudo dormir.

**.o.**

Ned Leeds se concebía a sí mismo como alguien muy despreocupado que prefería dejar que las cosas fluyeran a su manera.

¿Tenía diez ensayos diferentes por hacer y dos presentaciones para la misma semana? Era cuestión de sentarse a hacerlo más que de preocuparse por el tiempo y la cantidad.

¿Había desaparecido en cenizas de repente? Pues había regresado mágicamente al momento siguiente. O al menos así había sido para él. Realmente había pocas cosas que le hicieran alarmarse y generalmente tenían que ver con su mejor amigo y su segunda identidad como superhéroe.

Peter y él se conocían de toda la vida, y no exageraba cuando decía que el chico era un hermano para él. Sabía que seguiría a su amigo con los ojos cerrados si él se lo pidiera. Ned siempre estaría para apoyarlo, tanto como sabía que Peter estaría para apoyarlo a él. Trabajos de escuela, bullies de antaño, proyectos y locas invenciones, planes frustrados para hablar con alguna chica, estrategias secretas para desafiar al maleante de turno. Lo que fuera, lo harían juntos.

Pero últimamente no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Desde que habían vuelto, su mejor amigo parecía un libro cerrado. Más de una vez había captado la sonrisa forzada y sus ojos melancólicos, pero Peter siempre terminaba restándole importancia y caminando lejos de él. Era bastante frustrante, pero entendible. No sabía los detalles, pero Peter había vivido una experiencia increíble junto a los Vengadores y no sabía qué tanto de ella había sido traumática. Ned sabía cuándo empujar y cuando no.

Excepto esta vez.

Esta vez la actitud de Peter lo tenía al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

Su amigo simplemente parecía inalcanzable. Sí, aún se reía de sus malos chistes y aún le contaba pequeñas anécdotas de sus patrullajes pero era en aquellos momentos donde Peter dejaba de oír al profesor de turno, donde no comía y pasaba el almuerzo en silencio y jugando con la comida, los que más le preocupaban. Llevaba días faltando a las prácticas del decatlón y la única razón por la que MJ no lo sacaba del mismo, era porque ella también notaba su actitud.

Como esa tarde, cuando Peter se ganó una nueva detención luego de clases. MJ había prácticamente acorralado a Ned, exigiéndole muy a su manera que si realmente se jactaba del título de mejor amigo de Peter Parker hiciera algo por hacer reaccionar al chico o ambos serían retirados del club.

Una amenaza vacía, si Ned no interpretaba mal la preocupación en los ojos de la chica. Aun así, bastante intimidante. Había asentido con vehemencia prometiendo hablar con su amigo.

Y esa era la situación actual en la que se encontraba, mientras esperaba a que Peter volviese de su patrullaje de rutina. May le había permitido pasar y esperarlo en el cuarto de su sobrino, como de costumbre.

Aún estaba repasando mentalmente el discurso que había practicado la noche anterior para tener una charla corazón a corazón con Peter, como su madre le había aconsejado cuando vagamente le había explicado su predicamento. Lo que no esperaba, era ver a Peter entrar por la ventana con torpeza y luego tambaleando hasta colapsar en el suelo con un ahogado quejido.

Alarmado, se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo y le ayudó con cuidado a sentarse en el piso junto a la cama.

— ¡Peter! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!

— Shhh, Ned—Balbuceó Peter con los ojos cerrados en un claro gesto doloroso—Que May no te oiga o entrará en pánico.

— ¡Yo estoy a punto de entrar en pánico!—Susurró con la suficiente gravedad para que pareciera un grito.

Inseguro de qué hacer, retiró la mano con la que Peter se cubría uno de sus costados. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver un importante corte en el abdomen del chico, del que brillante y roja sangre emanaba.

—Oh por dios, oh por dios ¡Peter, hay que llevarte a un hospital!

— ¡Ned, no! Sólo baja la voz antes de que May te escuche.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Te preocupa más que tu tía te regañe?

Su mirada y la de Peter se encontraron por primera vez cuando éste abrió los ojos. Una expresión de dolor con mezcla de hastío le hizo callar. Nunca lo había visto así. Peter suspiró pesadamente.

—Hazme el favor de traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios que está en el baño— Ordenó, con una mirada grave— Y que May no te vea, por lo que más quieras.

Ned no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Con cautela, salió de la habitación procurando que la puerta no hiciese ruido y fue hasta el baño dónde no fue difícil hallar el dichoso botiquín. Al volver y abrirlo en el suelo junto a Peter, se asombró de la cantidad de utensilios y elementos médicos en su interior. Supuso que May se aseguraba de tener todo lo necesario para situaciones como esa, aún si no se enteraba de ellas.

Si mediar más palabra al respecto, Peter se quitó la parte superior del traje y le fue indicando a su amigo cómo ayudarlo a limpiar y cerrar la herida. Todo el tiempo, el corazón de Ned latiendo a mil por hora y sin dejar de observar la adolorida expresión del chico. Cuando la zona desinfectada fue vendada firmemente, Peter cerró los ojos en su lugar tendido sobre el suelo e inspiró profundo. Luego dejó salir el aire con lentitud.

Ned se pasó una mano por el cabello una vez que terminó de acomodar el botiquín.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó quedadamente.

—No te preocupes, en un par de horas estará completamente cerrada y cicatrizará para mañana.

Ned suspiró ante sus palabras.

—No estoy hablando sobre eso, Peter. Me has contado bastante sobre tu rápida regeneración.

Ante sus palabras, Peter abrió los ojos pero se quedó observando en silencio el techo de la habitación. Ned aguardó un momento antes de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Siempre haces esto tú sólo? ¿Qué sucede cuando no puedes hacerlo?

—Si es realmente grave le pido ayuda a May o…— Peter se aclaró la garganta— iba al ala médica de la torre Stark.

Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos. Ned no estaba seguro de si Peter estaba por perder la conciencia o simplemente había decidido ignorarlo por el resto de la noche. Mal por él, porque no pensaba moverse de allí.

Los segundos se alargaron a minutos y casi un cuarto de hora había pasado antes de que escuchara la voz de su amigo nuevamente.

— Morgan me…—Peter hizo una pausa antes de corregirse— La hija del señor Stark cumple años en un par de días y Pepper me envió una invitación. A la casa del lago.

— ¿Y no quieres ir?

Ante la pregunta, Peter se levantó sin mayor esfuerzo y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en su cama, la vista perdida hacia la pared enfrente.

— No es eso… Quiero ir. Es una niña dulce y muy lista.

Nuevamente un silencio y Ned supo que debía esperar al resto de la explicación, la cual llegó cuando comenzaba a pensar otra vez que Peter estaba por dormirse.

—No me creo capaz…—Su voz se entrecortó— No sé si pueda ir a esa casa otra vez. Allí fue el funeral. Ir y que él no esté ahí, en el cumpleaños de su propia hija… No puedo, Ned. No creo que pueda.

No hacía falta mirarlo a los ojos para saber que estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas contenidas. Ned no tenía mucha idea de todo lo que Tony Stark y Peter Parker habían vivido, qué tan cercanos habían sido el uno para el otro pero sí tenía vívidos en su memoria aquellos recuerdos donde Peter le contaba pequeñas cosas que había hecho con el hombre. Siempre una sonrisa en su rostro y ojos brillantes con excitación. Extrañaba esa expresión en su amigo.

Él era realmente malo para este tipo de conversaciones, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo.

—Nadie va a reclamarte si no vas, Peter. Estoy seguro de eso— Le dijo, mirándolo a la cara y con la voz más firme que pudo encontrar— Pero no creo que seguir pretendiendo que el señor Stark no fue alguien en tu vida sea la mejor idea.

Peter pareció avergonzarse ante sus palabras, como si hubiese estado seguro de que nadie había notado lo que había estado haciendo.

—Si no quieres ir, nadie va a obligarte. Pero ¿has pensado en que quizás sea algo bueno? Quizás puedas darle algún cierre al luto y tratar de volver a disfrutar de las cosas. Tony Stark siempre hablaba de levantarse y volver a empezar, sé que lo sabes, vimos todos sus documentales juntos.

Ante eso, Peter dibujó un esbozo de sonrisa. Era cierto, ambos habían sido unos pequeños fanboys luego de aquel fugaz encuentro de Peter con Ironman en una de las Expo Stark hacía tantos años.

—Piénsalo, pero sea lo que sea que decidas, procura que sea lo que realmente quieres hacer. Sin remordimientos.

Luego de eso, Peter había cambiado de tema para contarle un poco sobre la pelea que había tenido en un robo de banco y cómo uno de los ladrones había aprovechado su distracción con los rehenes para herirle de esa forma, la cual se veía más grave de lo que era. Ya había dejado de dolerle, prácticamente. Ned no le creyó, pero por el bien de su amigo decidió no insistir más.

Ambos pasaron un buen par de horas allí en el suelo, hablando de cosas serias y de otras tantas nimiedades. Cuando Ned decidió regresar a casa, un cálido sentimiento le acompañó en su pecho. Sentía que esa tarde había logrado traer a su amigo de vuelta por un momento. Lo tomaría como una buena señal, aunque debiera seguir trabajando en ello.

Por su parte, Peter cayó rendido en su cama apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada. Algo que no sucedía hacía semanas.

Cuando despertó al otro día, descubrió que tenía una idea fija en su cabeza.

Luego de cerciorarse de que su herida estuviese sanando correctamente, sin señales de infección, se estiró sobre la mesita de noche hasta alcanzar su teléfono allí olvidado. Un poco nervioso, se apresuró a tipiar un mensaje, antes de que se despertara lo suficiente como para arrepentirse.

_Hey, es Peter._

_¿De casualidad fuiste invitado a un cumpleaños en estos días?_


End file.
